


Reboot- Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors
Genre: AU, Gen, I'm gonna do my best with this, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Title is kinda a working one but the best that I can come up with since that's about what we have right here.  This is basically what I figure a current re imagining of the franchise would look like.  wish me luck.





	Reboot- Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors

Looking over his experiments, Audric huffed lightly with pride. His progress with his full-spectrum-nutrient plants was going better then he'd been expecting. Everything was growing steadily, several plants looked as though they were going to bear fruit soon enough. Then he would just need to start testing them with various soils.

Oon was watching the monitor half-heartedly, missing several irregularities while he was polishing his lance. Glancing up once again, he nearly missed the latest fluctuation.

“Master Audric, something's happening!” Oon yelled, drawing Audric's attention away from the plants.

“Oon! Into the shelter, hurry!” Audric yelled, dragging Oon through the lab until they were locked inside the radiation shielding.

 

Stepping out of the shelter, Audric started looking over the plants that had been left to suffer. Most were already dead or dying. Nothing that he could do at this point could possibly save them. He'd have to start over with everything.

Well, almost everything. 

Kneeling down beside the remaining specimen, Audric was surprised to find the plant not only alive, but appeared to be growing rapidly. There was still hope for the project after all.

“Oon, we need to start cleaning things up already,” Audric said, moving about to do the same.

His thoughts continued returning to the pod that he'd seen growing the way it had been. Something in the back of his mind bubbling over with possibilities every other minute that passed.

 

Weeks later, Audric was checking on the pod once again. Something was always drawing him back to this one over and over again. Sometimes he could almost swear that he'd seen the thing moving slightly, almost as the thing was as alive as himself.

Those movements, if they had been there in the first place, had stopped days before, leaving him questioning things once again. Touching the surface, he found it remarkably warm compared to the rest of the room. How very peculiar.

Looking over the surface, reaching the top, he was surprised to find the pod starting to split itself open. How very odd. Looking closer, he could see something inside. Fascinating indeed. He nearly jumped out of his skin when something inside there started squirming about. Something was definitely not what he'd been expecting from his experiments.

Reaching his finger out, he attempting to slip inside and feel around. The opening wasn't large enough for even his pinkie to fit through. Still, hopefully there would be something helpful that could result from this.

 

Hours later, looking over the pod once again, the opening had indeed gotten larger, almost enough that he could see whatever there was inside. There was something moving inside there alright. But plants shouldn't have been able to move enough for the human eye to catch. Definitely not what he'd been expecting from his experiments.

“What is going on here?” he muttered to himself, attempting to pry the opening enough to have a better look inside, “What're you doing in there?” Audric continued to mutter to himself.

“Everything alright over here, master?” Oon asked, startling Audric thoroughly.

“Fine Oon, just checking on this experiment,” he answered quietly, “I'm wondering what's happening with this thing,” he added, returning his attention to the pod, nearly jumping out of his skin once again when he realized that there were a set of eyes watching him back, “Hello in there,” he started, making his voice as quiet as he could keep it.

The owner of the eyes retreated back inside the pod once again.

“There, there little one,” he soothed, resting his finger against the rim of the opening, “Nothing to fear now,” he continued, watching for movement.

The creature started inching closer to Audric, eyeing everything outside cautiously. Slowly, the little creature begin pressing its face against his finger, tiny fingers wrapped, well, attempted to wrap around his own.

“That's it,” he soothed, coaxing the creature further out of the pod, “Nothing to be afraid of,”

“Master, what is that?” Oon asked, startling the creature all the way back into its pod.

Audric shot Oon a small glare before returning his attention to the little one.

“He's not going to hurt you, there's nothing to worry about,” 

The little creature slowly began moving closer once again, looking about the world outside rapidly. Soon, it was nearly half-way out of the pod, fascinated with everything happening around the room. 

After finally coaxing his newborn creature out from its pod, Audric was able to have a proper look at the little creature and start understand it somehow. This was certainly different from anything that he'd have expected to result from his experiments. It was amazing, Jayce was going to be over a moon when he found out about this...


End file.
